


morning glory

by Eighttails



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Married Sex, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-abdication, no beta we die like Glenn, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighttails/pseuds/Eighttails
Summary: Byleth wakes Edelgard up in the best way.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 90





	morning glory

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed more emotional support smut. That's all. 
> 
> Thank you to Frosty for not only enabling my Edeleth brain disease, but also for helping me hash out the details in this one

Mornings were tough for Edelgard most days. Sure, there were days Byleth had a hard time sleeping through the night or had trouble falling asleep at all, but for the most part she slept like a rock. That much, at least, was unchanged from her time sharing a body with Sothis. For Edelgard, though, nightmares still plagued her. During her reign as emperor, Edelgard had done as she’d always done and forced herself out of bed each day. Since her abdication, she seemed to finally allow herself to gather the energy to get up at her own pace. It was funny. Byleth used to be the one who overslept on the odd occasion. Now, she tended to wake up early to tend to their garden.

Today was different. Byleth lay on her side, morning sunshine streaming in through the large windows in their bedroom. Edelgard was beside her, sleeping peacefully. Hopefully she’d been that way the whole night. Byleth’s heart skipped at the sight of her wife, so warm and comfortable, silky white hair across the pillows. Carefully, so as not to disturb her slumbering wife, Byleth pressed a kiss to the top of her head. The scent of the hair oil Edelgard favored was familiar — synonymous with what came to mind when Byleth thought of home — even their sheets smelled faintly of roses. Seeing the love of her life first thing in the morning never ceased to bring her joy. Only, today, seeing her first thing in the morning brought more than just joy. Maybe it was because they’d fallen asleep nude after their lovemaking the night before, but the feel of Edelgard’s soft skin was making Byleth’s head swim. One of her legs was wedged between her wife’s thighs, and she couldn’t get the image of Edelgard riding it until the only word she could say was Byleth’s name.

It was probably the most painful hour or so of Byleth’s life.

Eventually, Edelgard stirred, making a reluctant noise in the back of her throat. She snuggled closer to Byleth, and the feeling of Edelgard’s cunt against her thigh was the only thing she could focus on. One lavender eye cracked open, narrowing at the brightness of the room.

“Morning, sleepy head.” Byleth kissed her cheek.

“Mmm, good morning.” Edelgard mumbled back. There was a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, just for Byleth. The fact that her wife felt the same way she did waking up next to her brought her a deep and profound sense of belonging.

Emboldened, Byleth palmed at Edelgard’s breasts, working her nipples into stiff nubs before skirting a hand down Edelgard’s side, lingering at the curve of her waist and the swell of her hip. “It _is_ a good morning.” The way Edelgard arched into her touch didn’t go unnoticed. Unable to take it any longer, Byleth dipped her head to kiss her wife’s neck, lightly nipping at the muscle there, using her tongue to trace the hickeys she left the night before. Edelgard let out a squeal of surprise and delight — she’d clearly expected a slow, lazy morning. Judging from how wet she was getting, it was a welcome change of pace.

“You always know how to get me out of bed.” Edelgard teased. Her hands stroked up and down Byleth’s back, encouraging her to continue.

“Oh, I’m not trying to get you out of bed.”

“I see now. It’s _that_ kind of morning, is it?” In one smooth movement, Edelgard was on top of her, straddling her waist. Byleth could feel how warm and wet she was, sitting on her stomach like that. She put her hands on Edelgard’s hips, rubbing her thumbs over her hip bones. Edelgard shuddered and wiggled a bit, her slickness smearing on Byleth’s midsection. Apparently, the tiny strip of skin that Byleth’s usual outfit back in their monastery days revealed had been a point of interest for her wife.

With steady hands, she helped guide Edelgard as she ground against her. “You know, you look really good on top of me like that.” Byleth observed. “Very regal.” It was true. Edelgard’s hair shone in the morning sun like the silver-white color of the ring she wore on her left hand. She looked every bit the emperor she’d been, only much, much happier. 

Edelgard let out a shaky breath after rolling her hips _just_ right. “You are infinitely more comfortable than the throne was. I think I’d be able to sit like this all day.” The image of that alone was tempting. Watching her wife climax over and over…Byleth couldn’t dream of a better way to start the day.

“Mmm, I’ll give you a different sort of back pain.” Byleth said, though that earned her a light push from her beloved.

“You’re awful!”

“You just said I’m comfortable!”

They kissed, then, hotter and heavier as their tongues slid against each other. Edelgard pressed herself harder against Byleth’s abdomen, trying to generate more friction. The moment she found her groove, it was only a matter of time before she brought herself over the edge. After she’d ridden her climax out, Edelgard slumped back onto the bed in a giggling heap.

“That’s one way to wake up.” Edelgard ran a finger down Byleth’s chest, sending tingles down her spine. “Careful, or I’ll expect to be roused like this every day.”

“You know, that’s not a bad idea.”

“And how would you like to be woken up?”

Byleth pretended to think about it, though the answer had nearly leapt off her tongue the second she registered the question. “Let’s see…I wouldn’t mind waking up to your lips wrapped around my clit.”

Edelgard went beet red. No matter how much time passed, she never failed to balk at Byleth’s forwardness in the bedroom. It was very endearing, though Byleth knew better than to say so too often. This reaction was short-lived, however, and Edelgard regained her composure. She kissed Byleth’s neck, sternum, and bellybutton, all the way down to her mound. Byleth’s breath caught in her chest. After being aroused for so long, she felt like she was on a razor’s edge. When Edelgard’s tongue darted out to flick her clit, she could have sworn she saw stars. When she took her sweet time, lapping and kissing it, Byleth was certain she was going to combust. Finally, Edelgard took her swollen clit into her mouth.

“El,” Byleth rasped. She threw her head back against the pillows, eyes screwed shut as her wife sucked the very life out of her. “ _Fuck_ that’s good!” Edelgard hummed in a familiar self-satisfied way, and the vibrations finally pushed Byleth to her limit. Her orgasm hit her fast and hard until it was too much, at which point Edelgard released her clit with a soft _pop_.

“Just like that, then?”

“Just like that.”

Mornings were tough, sometimes. But they were easier when getting out of bed was unnecessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
